dajfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire
'I have come not to kill you, but to free you, lay down your arms and submit and you may be spared'' ''- Jedi Master Sirius Leos before the dark council of Lord Viliun 330 ABY Founding The new galactic empire was founded by the dark lord Viliun who displayed the power of his new empire in 328 ABY against the Chiss Ascendancy capital before moving onto throw the system into turmoil. Sometime after this conflict had begun the empire revealed itself in full to the galactic alliance. By 330 ABY the galaxy was in turmoil, systems flocked to the empires banner willfully leaving the Crumbling Galactic alliance for greener pastures. After a time the Chiss Ascendancy bowed to the power of the empire and once again took a place at the Empires side. Sometime later the Dark lord Viliun and his dark council were killed in their own temple, by the sith law their position was handed to their killer who took the seat at the time as an unknown emperor. In 331 ABY the Galactic Alliance called a peace treaty signing between the two factions, there they agreed to allow those systems withing to leave their rule to join the empire. The Empire Divided ''If i told you the empire was more of a democracy than the Political centers of the Galactic Alliance and Republic of allied Systems... Would you believe me? '' ''Of course not, and that is why your sense of good and evil is a Skewed one. ''- Emperor Sirius Leos 330 ABY During Negotiations with the Galactic Alliance.'' The Empire is Divided into Four controlling Parties *Imperial Intelligence *The Sith *Imperial Knights *Imperial Navy This is all controlled by a Council comprised of four members from each section. Each section is controlled by its own heads. All of this is under the command of the emperor should he/she be present. He has the final say on decisions and in his presence they are no more than advisors. Imperial Inteligence Imperial intelligence, The invisible hand of the emperor not much is known about them and those that do, would never give out information, on pain of death. The Sith The original founders of this Empire under lord Viliun. It was lord Viliun who abolished the rule of two and re-wrote the sith code having founded his empire, a place where the sith may have freedom. The Sith code as Written by Dark Lord Viliun in 330 ABY And Re-structured by Sirius Leos in 332 ABY Peace will be found through my passion My passion will grant me strength Through strength i gain power Through My power i gain freedom With freedom i follow the force These sith are much unlike their predecesors and they feel not so much the urge to destroy but the want to build a brighter future in their empire, the place in which they have been set free to do as they wish without victimization. They are no longer mindless killers and they have been given a purpose. To represent balance they often wear revanite based battle armor in current times. Imperial Knights ''The path of an imperial knight is most likely the hardest in all of the empire, to not be sith or jedi, but ot lay your life down for both should the need arise. Truly the Imperial knights are the most noble sons and daughters of the Empire ''- Sirius Leos The imperial knights were brought in by Sirius leos in 333 ABY to balance the dark and light presence within the empire, for it is the view of the empire that everything may exist as long as it is in balance, this balance may only be contained through the knowledge that good and evil do exist and they will always exist. It is only in the balancing of those known goods and evils in which we can create something which will be everlasting. The imperial knights are not so much the emperors bodyguards anymore but more like a jedi order of the empire. Their armor was recolored to grey on the reformation, in respect to those that had passed and to represent the controlling balance between black and white that is to be maintained within the empire. They still retained their white lightsabers.